


One Fat Morning

by Carolinefdq



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Other, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolinefdq/pseuds/Carolinefdq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry decides to work as a phone sex operator!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fat Morning

One fat morning, Cry was bored from lying in bed all day. Yeah sure, he loved playing video games and all but his life was starting to become an old routine that he couldn’t find happiness in. He wanted to do something with his life that would give it meaning so he set his priorities straight. He decided to work in a phone sex company just like every other young contributor to society would’ve done in the first place. And because people have mentioned before that he has a very attractive voice, he might as well make use of it. Hey, don’t judge him. It’s not like he really had much of a choice. Besides, it was more of a hobby, something to get his mind off his sorrows. 

At first, it was really awkward, almost humiliating. People have pretty weird requests. But after awhile, he got used to all the fetishes and fantasies people held an interest in. In fact, he was starting to enjoy fulfilling the desires of so many people. And the fun part was, no one in his personal life knew about it. It was his dirty little secret. 

One fat afternoon, as Cry prepped himself before dealing with a new client, he took a sip of his delicious citrus-flavored Mountain Dew. His phone started to ring. Cry looked over at the clock sitting on top of the desk next to his bed. It’s time. He answered his phone. “Hello,” he said in a seductive purr. “It’s Bill23.” 

“Oh u-uh, hello,” a nervous voice answered. They must be a newcomer, Cry thought. “Hello there,” Cry responded, his voice resuming its enticing allure. “You must be new to this.” There was a long pause. Did they hang up? Cry wondered. 

“Hello?” Why would anyone that nervous call a phone sex operator? 

“Cry?” his client replied, their voice mixed with disbelief and confusion. “Is that you?” 

Cry’s heart began to race. That voice…it sounded so familiar. Like it belonged to—

“Felix?!” 

This wasn’t happening. No one, absolutely no one, was supposed to know. This was a dream; it had to be. “What are you doing on a phone sex line?!” 

“Me? What are you doing working as a phone sex operator?” Pewdie answered back. He was still in complete disbelief.

“I-I’m j-just,” Cry stammered, not knowing what to say. As his heart continued to race and sweat beads the size of coconuts began to build on his forehead, he decided to go with the best idea he could think of at the moment.

“I am not Cry,” he replied back in a robotic voice. “I am…uhh….an answering machine….goodbye.” And he hung up the phone. A wave of relief came upon him. For the next couple of months, whenever Pewdie asked, he denied everything. And Pewdie eventually stopped asking.

One fat night, Cry lay awake, contemplating his life and achievements. It was the way he always wanted it to be. 

The end.


End file.
